


Поз... поз... поздра... дра... дра... Бля!

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward Сongratulations, Birthday, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Или коротко о том, как Пруссия пытался поздравить Россию с днём рождения.





	Поз... поз... поздра... дра... дра... Бля!

— Россия, я…

Восторженный детский взгляд фиолетовых глаз вперился в собеседника, ожидая продолжения.

Пруссия сглотнул. Нет, не от страха — он не боялся страну-гиганта, одну из мощнейших держав мира, хоть сам и вовсе больше не был указан на карте. Просто Гилберт волновался.

— Ты что-то говорил, Ги-и-и? — простодушно тянет русский, расплываясь в своей знаменитой наивной улыбке.

Прусса передёргивает. Он не любит, когда его имя так коверкают. Особенно когда это делает один субъект в шарфе. Однако сегодня злиться на Рашу совершенно невозможно.

— Я… Я в общем…

Интерес. В лиловых глазах — интерес.

В красных — лишь напряжение и лёгкая досада.

— Я поз… поздра… дра… дра… Бля! — горло в такой ответственный момент просто не могло не пересохнуть.

Гилберт сделал судорожный глоток из стакана. Всё это время сверхдержава пристально наблюдал за его действиями, рассеяно улыбаясь в пространство. Прусс глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул и предпринял ещё одну попытку.

— Россия! Для тебя настал торжественный день. День, который сделал тебя старше на год. День…

Русский неожиданно начинает испуганно осматриваться.

—..? Ты чего, Рашка?

— Фух, думал, Наташа приехала. Обычно она так серьёзно говорит…

— Россия!!!

Иван, добродушно смеясь, поднимает руки в примиряющем жесте и сгребает прусса в сильные объятья. Гилберт пару раз дёргается, а потом затихает и недовольно сопит. Ну вот как на такого доброго медведя злиться?

— Что б я ещё хоть раз тебя поздравил!

Россия усмехается и прижимает его к себе сильнее.

— Чего ты ржёшь?! Я сказал что-то смешное?

— Вовсе нет, — качает головой Брагинский и снова усмехается.

«Но каждый год ты повторяешь это снова и снова вот уже семидесятый раз…»


End file.
